20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Pals 4-D
Puppet Pals 4-D is a 4D film at Disney theme parks around the world. It is currently shown in Florida, Tokyo, and Paris, and formerly in California, where it closed on September 22, 2017 to make way for the Fox Animation Theatre attraction. Puppet Pals 4-D was first unveiled during a press conference at Walt Disney World in March 2007. Cast Main film * Jesse McCartney as Nathan * Amy Poehler as Joy * Anne Hathaway as Princess Joanna * Sandra Bullock as Rosie Storm * Zachary Gordon as Lincoln Loud * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Kevin James as Bob (one of Rosie Storm's henchman) * Steve Carell as Mike (one of Rosie Storm's henchman) Pre-show * Sarah Vowell as Angelina * Dave Foley as Jeremy * Tom Kenny as The Magic Ball * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Jason Lee as Rob Storm, Rosie Storm's son History Amusement park integration Disney Parks have implemented the movie into five of their amusement parks. The first park to show the film was in Disney California Adventure at Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California, on May 30, 2008. This was followed by Walt Disney World on June 20, 2008 and Disneyland Paris in 2009. In 2011, the attraction later opened at Tokyo DisneySea in a Puppet Pals-themed area. The ride is also slated to open in the Fox Animation Theatre in 2021 at Shanghai Disney Resort. Other releases In 2009, the attraction was released on DVD with the original Puppet Pals film as Puppet Pals 3-D with both 3-D and 2-D versions included. The release included pairs of two-color 3-D glasses. The DVD included an anaglyph 3-D version along with a conventional version without 3-D effects. The DVD release also included a preview of Puppet Pals 2. It was later released as a special feature on the Puppet Pals 2 DVD. A comic adaptation of the film was featured as issue #1 of the Puppet Pals comic book mini-series published by Dark Horse Comics. Overview The ride incorporates 70-foot screens, Sony digital projectors, and physical effects including motion seats which tilt forward, backward, vibrate, and raise up and drop down during the show. Water sprayers are attached to the back of each seat, to spray the face of the rider sitting behind it. Water sprayers on the ceiling spray riders seated on the front row. Multiple lighting effects are used, such as projected images of a moving waterfall on the walls, or "magical" sparkles of flickering light. Air blasters on the front of every seat blow air against riders neck and head. Leg ticklers are also used to simulate spiders crawling across the theater. Stationary seats, which do not move during the film, are marked and available for those who want to watch the film without the motion or vibration. Every other effect is available for the stationary seats. The auditorium contains 2 subwoofer speakers in the back and a Dolby 6.1 surround sound system. In September 2012, to coincide with the release of Puppet Pals the Third, the California version’s projectors were given an overhaul and upgraded to 4K 60fps. On December 15, 2017, the projectors at Walt Disney World’s version of the ride were upgraded to 4K 60fps. Around 10 lines of new dialogue exclusive to the Florida version was spliced into the film. Despite being produced by Fox Animation, the animation in the film was actually done by some animators at Fox and mainly uses computer generated imagery modeled, animated, and rendered by the Culver City-based visual effects company Blur Studio. Queue In the Disney parks, guests wait outside the building (housed in a soundstage in California and Florida) where they watch various clips from the first Puppet Pals film running on a loop. The queue also includes multiple posters for fake advertisements for attractions. Guests then enter a dungeon in Rosie Storm's old castle where the storyline for the attraction will be revealed. Pre-show Main show Post-show Gift shop Trivia * The ride is set between Puppet Pals and Puppet Pals 2. * The ride opened 2 weeks after The Simpsons Ride, a another 20th Century Fox franchise-themed ride, opened to the public at Universal theme parks Category:Theme park attractions Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:2000s Category:2008 Category:Puppet Pals Category:Puppet Pals 4-D Category:Fox Animation Studios